


LED

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Entendre, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “Are you saying you want to be there when I fall?” He asks. Michael looks away and then back at him. Alex raises an eyebrow and he hangs his head before nodding, “what about when I’m not falling?” Michael’s head jerks up, “I’m getting better with this thing—““I know,” Michael says quickly.“So I’m not always going to need someone there to catch me. But if you want to be there, falling or steady, I think I’d like that.”





	LED

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: “I’ll never stop worrying about you even if we’re not together anymore so stop doing shit that scares me Alex.” This prompt was inspired by a dream that I had. You’re my absolute fav writer in this fandom 😍

“Would you be careful!”

“I’m fine!” There’s a huff of annoyance, “seriously who puts a chandelier in their bunker?” Alex takes down the glass ball and hands it to him, carefully undoing the lightbulb. Michael passes him up another one, “and don’t tell me this is a salvage job,” he says.

“Some of it was!” Michael protests, cleaning out the glass ball, “this wasn’t,” he adds. Alex glances down at him, “I spend most of my time down here, sue me for wanting it to look nice.”

Alex adjusts the flashlight in his mouth and screws in the bulb. Michael hands him up the clean dome and he fits it onto the fixture. Max’s latest escapade blew out most of the bulbs and changing them is a two person job. Or a one person with telekinetic powers job. But Michael is tapped out from stopping latest escapade so Alex is on top of the ladder. Because his extra inch of height apparently makes him the better man for the job. He shifts over to the next one and unscrews the ball, handing it to Michael and then exchanging out the bulbs.

“It does look nice,” he says.

“Thanks,” Michael replies.

Alex is unscrewing another bulb when the ladder tips. Michael is instantly there to steady it but the sharp loss of balance makes Alex’s heart leap into his throat. He’s spent countless hours losing his balance, tipping on a limb that isn’t there. It’s a long way to the ground though. He focuses on the fixture in front of him, taking a deep breath. He focuses on making his exhale longer than his inhale. Then he focuses down at Michael whose looking up at him with obvious concern.

“I’m ok,” he says and hands down the bulb.

Michael hands him the other one and he carefully screws it in, taking care with his hands. They are shaking slightly. The spike of adrenaline still has his heart pounding. Alex does his best not to think about how little Michael has in the way of physical possessions. He could have twelve chandeliers and Alex would still be careful. But he’s even more careful not to drop things with the knowledge that this may be the only aesthetic purchase Michael has made. He’s been inside the airstream. He knows.

“Okay, try it,” he says.

“Come off there first,” Michael argues.

“Guerin, I’m fine. Just try it.”

Michael flicks the switch. The lights all come on. It’s a simple and innocuous task, but Alex feels proud of the lights all coming on. He looks down and Michael glances up, taking in the chandelier lights and grinning back at him. Alex looks away before the staring at each other gets awkward and makes his way down the ladder. He doesn’t spend a whole lot of time on them these days. He’s not sure if his foot catches or if he’s just not as aware as he should be, but he finds himself about to miss the bottom step. He braces himself for the impact of a hard landing but immediately finds himself being held up. He glances behind him to see Michael there, wedging him against the ladder. It’s almost comical, his face is smooshed against his back and he looks determined. It would be comical if the smell of sandalwood that always seems to cling to Michael didn’t make something ache deep inside him.

“I”m okay,” he says, carefully leveraging himself down the last rung. He guides his prosthetic off, “see, all good,” he says and turns around to find Michael hasn’t moved.

Alex feels his mouth go dry. He can’t remember the last time he was this physically close to Michael. The smell of sandalwood is much, much stronger and mixed with the rest of things that are uniquely Michael smelling. Alex tries to swallow. Leaning against the ladder, Michael is even shorter than he usually is but looks no less tempting. Especially not in his very open button down. Alex finds himself trapped between the ladder and Michael’s arms and front. It gives new meaning to a rock and a hard place. Even though he knows exactly which he would choose—and which he should.

“Thanks,” he says and barely recognizes his voice.

“Don’t do that,” Michael says.

“I didn’t mean to,” Alex argues, “but I’m fine. I would have been fine. Just sore. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I’ll never stop worrying about you, even if we aren’t together,” Michael says to him, “so stop doing shit that scares me, Alex.”

Proximity has always been his downfall when it comes to Michael. Seeing things he is not allowed to touch is something he’s accustom to. It’s familiar. He knows how to do it. Having distance helps. Seeing Michael peering up at him and still feeling the unbelievable warmth from his hand, that changes things. It’s just a trip off a ladder but it’s loaded with so much more. He focuses on just taking shallow breaths, though there’s at least two feet of space between them.

“What shit is that?” Alex asks, finding his voice.

“Anything where you could get hurt,” Michael shoots back.

Alex laughs.

“I’m in the military,” he points out.

“So?” Michael says, undeterred by something as simple as logic, “don’t get hurt.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“I mean it, Alex. What if you fell and you were alone?”

Alex has several responses, none of which Michael seems to want to hear. He can almost see what Michael is trying to communicate in the gruff way he does things like this. Michael is not the best at initiating these kinds of conversations or telling him the truth without holding something back, which given how he’s lived his life Alex can understand. In some ways it seems that this frustrated, non communicative but trying so hard Michael is the most honest version of who he is.

“Are you saying you want to be there when I fall?” He asks. Michael looks away and then back at him. Alex raises an eyebrow and he hangs his head before nodding, “what about when I’m not falling?” Michael’s head jerks up, “I’m getting better with this thing—“

“I know,” Michael says quickly.

“So I’m not always going to need someone there to catch me. But if you want to be there, falling or steady, I think I’d like that.”

Michael runs his tongue over his bottom lip. Alex leans forward and follows it with his lips. Michael isn’t surprised in the least, in fact he’s pressing into the kiss even before Alex has started it. Thankfully the ladder is right there to brace himself against the enthusiasm of the kiss. But soon he gets his legs under him and turns to press Michael against the light table. One of his hands finally slides into the front opening of his shirt and Michael makes a sound into his mouth that Alex feels in his core. He pulls back to see Michael looking completely ravaged against the table, the light overhead painting him in different shades of gold that make him look even more captivating than usual.

“That was a good buy,” Alex says, nodding to the lights.

Michael nods in agreement and pulls him down again, sealing their lips together. 


End file.
